


your booty don't need explaining

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio tries to get Toni laid and fails, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your booty don't need explaining

The music was blasting, ringing loudly in Toni's ears, making him wonder if he'd ever hear properly again, without feeling like his ears were filled with cotton balls. It was a weird mix of generic house music mixed with some reggeaton undertones. Even through all the noise, he still clearly heard the sound of Sergio snapping his fingers in front of barista's face, ordering another drink.

While Toni was pleasently buzzed, Sergio was – simply put – drunk.

„How is it possible that I failed you?“, Sergio almost whined, chin resting on his bottle of beer, eyes unfocused.

Toni chuckled, remembering a conversation that happened a few days ago.

***

_„We need to find you a girl, hombre.“_

_„I'm sorry?“, Toni stuttered. Even after 3 months in Madrid, he still wasn't used to Sergio's bluntness and how he always said whatever was on his mind, so much different from Toni's German friends who always had a line they wouldn't cross._

_„You've been here for 3 months and you haven't gotten laid once. Your hand must be killing you. But that ends this weekend. We're going out and I'm your wingman and you won't be going home alone.“_

_„Do I get a say in this?“_

_„No, not really.“_

_Toni did his best to hide his smirk. He_ _knew he wouldn't be going home with any girl. He hadn't since he was 16 and accepted he was 100% gay. But damn him if he would refuse a chance to see Sergio make an idiot out of himself._

_***_

At that moment, a man – a ridiculously hot man with beautiful dark eyes, a beard too fabulous for his young age and a perfect ass threw himself in a chair next to Sergio and wrapped his arm around him.

„Francisco mi querido disco!“ Sergio slurred.

„I told you not to call me that. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?“ he said, dark eyes scanning Toni's body and a smirk forming on his face, barely distinguishable under his beard.

Toni extended his hand towards Isco. He grabbed his hand firmly, manly, and Toni couldn't help but imagine how would that hand feel around a certain other part of his physique. _„Jesus, Toni, get a grip“_ , he mentally slapped himself as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

„So what's up with him?“ Isco nodded towards Sergio, who was slowly but surely falling asleep, his head pillowed on his hands. „Beer. And tequila. I was just going to take him home.“ „I'll come with you, you don't look capable of driving either“, he said, his eyes going from Toni's messed up hair, his dropping eyelids, his flushed cheeks and neck.

***

In the back of Isco's car, with Sergio's head on his shoulder, Toni felt himself sweat under Isco's insistent eyes that were positively eye-fucking him in the rearview mirror the whole way to Sergio's house. Once they got him inside and under the covers, Toni felt his hormones take over his mind and he found himself pushing Isco against the nearest wall. They kissed passionately, almost violently, hands roaming and grabbing anything, everything, their moans and grunts breaking the silence. Toni felt like a starved man, intoxicated by the smell of a man, the taste, the burn of Isco's beard and the posessive grab of his hands on his neck, his ass, his crotch. Sergio was right, he really DID need to get laid.

The next morning, Sergio's yell broke Toni's sleep ( and possibly his head – at least it felt like it in his hungover state)

„So I don't suck as a wingman after all.“, he stated, clearly pleased with himself.

Isco just gave him the middle finger and burried his head in Toni's neck again, kissing the hickey he left there just a few hours before, and pulling the covers over their heads. They would thank him, eventually.


End file.
